Three Best Friends, a ninja star and a mean man!
by brilovestwilight
Summary: Fletch and Vaughan and Megan are going on holiday but then something bad happens! What will happen? Will they make it holiday?


**I heard that they read on the radio haha that's funny. This one is the last one that is complete. I have lots of ones that are half finished that I might finish later. Enjoy!**

Fletch and Vaughan and Megan were excited because they were going on a trip! They all decided to go on a trip together because all the fun they had was with each other! They said goodbye to everyone. Vaughan said bye to his wife, Megan said bye to her husband and Fletch said bye to his mum.

They were all at the airport but not Fletch's mum because she doesn't live in Auckland. Fletch felt bad for a little bit but then Megan said that he could share her husband to say goodbye to so he got a goodbye cuddle to and felt happy again.

Anyway they were going through customs and then the beeping noise went off when Fletch got through! Vaughan and Megan looked shocked. "Fletch what have you got in there?" Asked Megan. Fletch was worried a little bit but didn't show it. "It's probably just my belt" He said. The security people told him to take off all the metal on him but he still beeped!

"Oh no!" Gasped Vaughan. He and Megan clutched at each other in worry. Not fletch!

"Come with us please sir" Said the security man. Fletch looked like he was about to cry and Megan and Vaughan tried to comfort him "Don't worry Fletch" Yelled Megan "Everything will be okay"

The security people lead Fletch to a backroom and glared at him "What are you hiding?" Said the mean man "I'm going to find it and you'll pay!"

Meanwhile Vaughan and Megan were pacing by the customs area. "How are we going to help Fletch?" Megan said very worried "You know what Fletch is like he'll be so scared!"

Vaughan shook his head "Fletch hasn't done anything wrong!" He said "Its ok he'll be fine"

Fletch wasn't fine.

The mean man was smacking his hand down on the table and scaring Fletch. Why was he so angry?

"We found what your hiding!" He yelled "Tell us what you were going to do!"

Fletch was very scared and didn't know what they were talking about. He wished Vaughan and Megan were here. "Just let my friends come in please!" he begged. The security/mean man pulled out a ninja star! Fletch yelped and fell off his chair. The security/mean man was going to kill him!

The man pulled him to his feet. "This was in your pockets!"

Fletch was shocked and appalled. "No!" He said "I"ve never ever even TOUCHED one before!"

The man didn't believe him at ALL!

Back at Vaughan and Megan the speaker was calling out there names and saying that they were very late for there plane. Megan said that maybe they should leave without him but Vaughan said no because that would be mean and plus he wanted to watch movies on Fletch's ipad.

"We need to get them to hurry up and let Fletch go!" Vaughan said determined "We are going to get him right now and are not leaving until the give him to us!"

He decided to run all the way to the customs but then decided that he might need Megan and her womanly charms so he ran back and got her and then they both ran to get Fletch together.

"Stop!" Yelled Vaughan to the customs person "We need Fletch now!"

"Our planes going to leave!" Cried Megan "We can't leave without him"

The customs person said no so Megan and Vaughan said ok.

Almost ten minutes later Fletch came out in handcuffs!

He was looking scared and terrified.

"What are you doing?" Yelled Vaughan "You can't take Fletch to jail!"

The security/mean man sneered "Hahaha Fletch is going to jail and you can't stop it!"

Then suddenly Megan got a call on her cell phone from her husband and picked up the phone "Hello?"

"Hi Megan" Said Jake her husband "We haven't seen your plane take off yet"

Megan told him all about Fletch and how he was going to go to jail quickly and then there was a really long pause "Oh" Said Jake "Oh no" He sounded really alarmed and Megan said "What?"

"I put the ninja star in his bag!" Jake exclaimed "But I didn't think he was going to go to jail for it!"

Megan was very angry and yelled at him to come to the airport immediately! She got Vaughan and told him "That ratbag!" Said Vaughan "That's not a funny joke!"

They chased Fletch and the security guard/mean man to where they were sitting waiting for the police.

When they got back to Fletch he was still in handcuffs and the security guard/mean man was poking him with a stick because he didn't like Fletch!

"Stop it!" Vaughan yelled, "You're hurting him!"

Then Jake, Megan's husband and Sharde, Vaughan's wife came running in panting "It's my fault!" Jake yelled "I put the ninja star in Fletch's bag but I didn't think he be arrested!"

Fletch was very shocked "Why?" He said very hurt "Why jake?"

Jake hung his head and kicked the ground "I got jealous when you cuddled with Megan"

Fletch, Vaughan and Megan were all confused! Sharde put a hand on his arm, "It's ok fletch cuddles with Vaughan alot to. It's normal"

Jake looked relieved "Really?" He said "It's normal!"

"Yes" Said Sharde "Their the three best friends that's just what they do!"

"Yeah jake!" Fletch, Vaughan and Megan all said at the same time.

"Maybe we can hang out when their together!" Sharde said and her and Jake became best friends!

"I'm very sorry Fletch" Jake said. He tried to give Fletch a hug but Fletch pulled away angrily. He didn't want his cuddles.

The police came and decided that Fletch could go and the security guard/mean man was very mad about that! Fletch poked his tongue out at him and then squeezed inbetween Megan and Vaughan.

"You better hurry" Said Sharde " You're plane will go!"

"I'm sorry again Fletch!" Said jake. Fletch sighed. Maybe he would forgive him. Later.

"Let's go guys!" Yelled Fletch. They waved goodbye to Sharde and Jake and held each others hands on the way to the plane to have a great holiday! (Vaughan and megan weren't holding hands though because then they would have had to walk in a circle)

But when they got to Australia they realized they hadn't taken the ninja star out of fletch's pocket and then Fletch really did go to jail but its ok because Vaughan and Megan got a staircar and broke him out of jail like in arrested development!

They have been on the run ever since.

The end.


End file.
